Hunger Konoha Games
by ShannaGirlOnFire
Summary: The 74 Hunger Konoha Games are beginnin'; only one of them will win, the price ? The life. Were raffled two teenagers, boy and girl, for every district. Twentyfour teenagers to enterpirese of the life. Every istant will have future aftermath. Don't exit a real truce, in the arena. Because this is a mortal game.


HUNGER KONOHA GAMES Chapter 1: Prologue.

DISTRICT 1. Harvest Festival Day.

The district that day was adorned with green tint; an acid green, the symbol of District one, the district about medical care. The gifts was invited directed from Capitol City, dominant city, 'cause the District one was one of his favourites.  
Clearly, the Medicine was an important resource for their, and they looking for to got sympathy of District one's people; Needles to say that most fell in the bag, " Capitol City isn't so cruel " they said. " The President Madara is a great person".  
All people sold in exchange of wealth.  
Mabui was one of President Madara's assistants , she walked swaying, really. However she was estimated for her generous curves and her sensual motion of back.

Certain urban legends said that she had a story with Madara and he rounded-up her direct from the District eleven.  
Mabui walked until the strage, where Guards of Peace, was stationed with loaded guns, even if wasn't really necessary. She grabbled microphone and smiled honely.  
\- Happy seventeenthfour Hunger Konoha Games - she started. Some people esulting. - So... you have already saw the video opening... - she pointed the screen where before was project Obedience Video; a video that showed rebels of 74 years ago. - And so we can proceed with extracion-. She got on the receipt wheres was the papers with all girl of village's name between twelve and eighteen years old.

\- There are voluntary? - she asked.  
Nobody answered. The public was sorprise, it was the first year when nobody offered himself like a voluntary. The District one, two and four was the favourite of Capitol City, 'cause they offered always tributes trained since an early age and, even if was illegal train themeselves, thery closed an eye towards theme.

Mabui smiled and slipped her thin hands into female ampoule, mingled the papers, until she exstrated one from the fund. She walked back on the centre of strage, moved her back and open the paper, wrinkled her lips and called: - Sakura Haruno-

A girl with pink hair frozed. She was wearing a red linen dress, her friends near she sighed and look at her. She widened her bug green eyes and start to walk, slowly, to Mabui.  
When she arrived near the women, still too bewildered to say something, the women puted her hand on her shoulder. - You're luck, girl. -  
Why lucky ? Because she probably will die, since her mother didn't teach her that medicate and her father that sewing wounds?

She nodded slightly.  
Mabui clapped her hands and walked to male ampoule. - Before I peach, volountary? -  
She was theathering. Everybody knows that Madara's nephew will offered himself volountary, the gossip round from week and week, maybe before the winter fist.  
Eyes clears' Mabui looked at crowd, until she didn't a pale hand up.  
She made a not of head to boy, that he putted forward slowly, head-on, to she.  
He was black hair pulled back in a strange hair, the shpulders was covered by a white kimono and weared a black pants in cottom and the sandals. He was a proud carriage and an expression empty on face.  
He posizioned near Mabus, on the opposide side of a girl that looked him.  
Here one of her probably assassins.

\- What's your name? - squeakled Mabui.  
\- Sas'ke Uchiha- answered he and flashed a look of hatred to Sakura.  
\- Oh - said Mabui. - You are the nephew of President Madara, really? -  
\- Exactly -  
Mabui clap her hands, looked to crowd. - A great applause to District one's Tributes! Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, Happy Hunger Games ! And may the odds be ever in your favor! -

***  
DISTRICT 2. Harvest Day

The women with black hair was wearing in white and red dress, was she to extracted the name of District two. Kurenai Yuhi. The women had a splendid smile on her face e next to her was the Mentor of that year od District Two: Gai Maito.

The video screened was the same every year, so, the boy sitting in first row, with long brown hair and unexplessionless eyes, he could indulge distractions. He was seventeen years old, he was ready.  
His family addestred him for years in District two speciality: weapons; and his father certainly didn't want to dishonor. It Would be touched to him, whether it liked it or not.  
Kurenai settled a look of hair from her face, and exclaimed : - Welcome, District two. Today is the most important day of the year. The Harvest Day! - a roar erupted from the crow, she smiled.  
\- Everyone would step forward? - announced, nobody answered.  
The boy hesitades, he had to offerer, he could. He was addestred for years and, therefore, why hesitaded he now?  
Why not get up the hand and shouted: "I! " ? Above all, why uncle Hiashi was ready to saw him die?  
For clan and revenge.

Exsactly ten years ago, some Districs was rebelled, Madara furious, had punished them: he took some people from every distrit and mixed them in other district. So it was that his two cousin, Hinata and Hanabi, as well as daughters of Hiashi, his uncle, was took away from District two and put in the District three and five.

Kurenai heaed smiling to female ampoul, took the paper at the top. - Before the ladies, of curse. So, let's see who is... - she opened the paper. -... Tenten Mitsashi ? -  
The boy stiffened. The Mitsashi was the powerfull family as their, their most enemy, in short.  
\- ...Tenten ?- called gently Kurenai.  
After that, a gir with head bowed settled next to women, she's brown hair was put in two elegant chignon and she's body was wrapped ina chinese dress.  
\- Now take the boy! - esclaimed the women.  
The boy felt the his' uncle eyes on his back and towering over him, urging him to offered himself. Neji could hear his words: " Cheer up, Neji! You won't that the glory going to Mitsashi, not? "  
Kurenai took the second paper. - Otaru... -  
\- I volunteer! - esclaimed. A lot of people held to breath, almost he felt his mother crying and his friend incite him.  
He walked to the stage, looking the Mitashi with superiority. When he was on the stage, Kurenai took his hand and Tenten,too. - Thanks to Neji Hyuga and Tenten Mitsashi, the tribute of Distric two! -

***  
DISTRICT 12. HARVEST DAY

At District 12 the air was colder than District one or two. Was inadmissible... be drawn at first harvest, moreover if both tribute had 12 years. When the women had call on stage the tribute, inespressive, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Moegi Matsumoto. They was two child of eleven years old, they crying, while the women put their hands up and their future mentor saw they, almost he know the end of their life. They was child, only twelve years, only thing that he was expert was the functionality of the core, but they didn't know to apply. They didn't do anything.  
The women look at public. - This is the mentor Eibisu from Distric twelve and there are the tribute: Konohamaru and Moegi. -  
So, they went appear at the society.

The 74 Hunger Konoha Games are beginnin'; only one of them will win, the price ? The life.  
Were raffled two teenagers, boy and girl, for every district. Twentyfour teenagers to enterpirese of the life.  
Every istant will have future aftermath. Don't exit a real truce, in the arena.  
Because this is a mortal game.

CornerAuthor (?)

Hi! So... I've already write all this story and I wanted put it on ... I hope you like it and... I'm sorry if the translate isn't corret... someone would help me ?

And... uhm, this format don't like me, here on italian fanfiction site is most easy. Buh, however bye!

Shanna-


End file.
